When Things Fall Apart
It was a bright afternoon within the Land of Fire, clouds busy moving over the clear blue sky, the wind blowing through the trees that surrounding the . Times were peaceful indeed, years after the was over. People could finally rest enjoyable at night knowing they didn't have to worry about concerns such as war with another village, or being invaded. From the east side of Konoha, nothing talking and the sounds of silverware clanging together could be heard all around Akimichi's Stone Bowl, a recent addition to Konoha's various restaurants and as expected, business was indeed booming. Near the sushi side of the eatery was the lovely Naomi Senju, sister of the late , wife of war legend Kan Korimachi. She was casually enjoying a caesar salad as she took another bite of the fresh chicken topped by crisp lettuce and caesar dressing. Her sky blue eyes complemented her fair complexion and jazzy purple hair. The white kimono she wore with a black, v-neck gown underneath made her presence known everywhere, with people often eyeing the black lipstick she would normally wear. She was a highly respected figure within the village and outside its walled-in confines. Well known as the best advisor within Konoha, she kept track of all of its finances and even took steps in guiding the villages decisions during times of war, a reputation that precedes her dearly. Accompanying her at the table was Shikaniku Nara, current Jonin Commander. of Konoha. She took time out of her normal day to meet with the man on a unique occasion; Discussing Konoha's current combat capacity. Being that the village has been peaceful for nearly a dozen years now has brought concern on her person. Knowing that when one stops practicing well known arts, ones various knowledge within said art can decrease as much as seventy-five percent within a relatively short amount of time, she wanted to assess how effective and efficient Jonin around the village were. Shikaniku, where does the majority of Konoha's Jonin stand at the present point in time?" she asked the Nara before taking another bite from her delicous salad. Shikaniku swallowed the remnants of the piece of hamburger caught in his mouth. He found it quite annoying to eat and discuss affairs at the same time, because it was often the case where his mouth was full that the people accompanying him chose to ask him something. It created an awkward silence that he tried his best to avoid, and sometimes that would be speeding up the rate of which he chew, which he believed made him look simply ridiculous. "Oh, well, around this time," Shikaniku begun, masking his irritation like he had always done, "In the midst of the day, the Jōnin that aren't on missions are stationed in random points in the village, disguised as ordinary civilians. We tend to leave our Chūnin stationed on our village's borders, or participating in maintaining our barrier." He gave Naomi a pointed look. "You, of all people, understand how difficult it is to become a Jonin, so you must then realize how many of them are scarce compared to the amount of Chunin we have. Thus, we tend to leave those tasks to a force with the greater numbers." Shikaniku took another bite, before proceeding. "Though, Naomi-Senpai, I must inquire why you pulled me from my work to discuss this? Are you concerned with the affairs of our village?" Taking the last bite of her salad, Naomi ate it before placing her fork down on her plate. "I pulled you aside for good reason. I was just checking on the integrity of shinobi and kunoichi lead by the village's top personnel. I gave my husband the same questions at home, concerning Konoha's top spies. As you know, I'm the top advisor of Konoha, normally concerning finances, though I possess the authority to advise any of the villages top personnel in times of war." She said before pausing. "While I am concerned with affairs within the village, I do have good faith in your abilities as a shinobi to lead and command those under you." she stated as she wrote a check,making sure to include the big tip she normally leaves after every meal. She pulled out another check and began signing it and putting digits down. "I do appreciate you taking time from your day to meet me while discussion the betterment of the village." She stated before happily handing him a check worth 50,000 Ryo. "Also, Shikaniku, there are reports circulating around that Sumire and Katoku were defiling the Hokage Monument during make out sessions. I'd hate to see you blamed for such disrespect towards the Kage. I'm sure your handle it." Naomi added as she looked back at the man. Shikaniku took the check and slid it smoothly into his pocket as if he had done it countless times before. His nod was sign of his gratitude. "Yes, I've heard that those two were up on the Hokage Monument, but as you know those are simply rumors. The media has made their best attempt to make a story out of it, but there has not been any proof regarding the incident." Shikaniku sighed as he continued. "Though, I'd be foolish, as a Father, to deny that they wouldn't do it. Sumire, perhaps because of her mother, is fairly spoiled. Thus, when I accepted my responsibilities as the Jōnin Commander and my time was drawn away from her, she started acting out to grab my attention." Shikaniku took a single step from his seat, and when he did he appeared next to Naomi carelessly. "I think her first act of defiance was dating that goofy child. Hopefully, she'll grow out of this phase she's going through and find herself a suitable husband worthy of her attention. Maybe someone related to your family, Naomi-Senpai," Shikaniku mused. "You know, I do really enjoy your company." A young blonde woman cooed sensually into ear of her lover. The young man chuckled light, bring his onyx eyes to greet her violet gaze in a fiery explosion. The two were beginning to grow immense hot the other. Sumire was a tease and she very well knew it, grasping her lover pectoral before running her finger down his flexed abdomen. Katoku would have been a fool not to indulge in her advances. With his dominant hand, Katoku firmly grasped hold of Sumire well curved rump, thoroughly enjoying the soft to the touch feeling. Sumire gasped in response to his action, pushing her fingers to unbutton hid formal shirt. Seizing control over their lovers fest, Sumire took his bottom lip into her oral cavity, biting into it with the purpose of drawing his refreshing blood. Katoku whimpered under her bite, tearing them apart to come down crashing on her lips. Don't caring who witnessed, the young lovers' tongues battled for dominance, with Sumire surprisingly conquering over Katoku's efforts. With their drastic height difference, the woman looked as if she were climbing him to ensure she prevailed as victor in this bout. "Get. Off. Of. My. Daughter." Shikaniku's voice echoed as he approached the couple. His teeth were clenched, his face contorted into an expression indicating the unyielding rage built up. Without hesitation, he grabbed Sumire's arm, and forcefully yanked her off of Katoku. He turned to face her as he pulled her off. "What the fuck did I tell you about this, Sumire? I told you this kid is nothing but fucking trouble. Why in the hell won't you listen to me?" Before she could start, he continued his rant. "I'm already under hot water because of your scandal on the Hokage Monument; all because this piece of shit can't keep his dick in his pants, and you can't keep your snatch tight? Remember how old you are? Do you want your sister to see you acting like this?" Shikaniku gave Katoku a pointed glare that spoke for him: Stay where you are. seemed to be the silent message he intended to give. Sumire was suddenly ripped away while in the midst of a heated session. Her expression beyond displeased. Only to find the culprit being her very own father. "Get the hell off me!" She snarled in protest, bucking wildly as Shikaniku attempted to talk sense into her. Katoku stood in shock, lifting his hands to announce his surrender to the girl's father. "Whoa, I meant to be no trouble." However, Sumire was not having her father interfere with her life as of now, a little too late on his account. With her loose arm, Sumire sought to free her from his clutches with a sole slap. Inheriting the strength of mother, Sumire's open hand strike would be sufficient enough to have thrown her father off balance, freeing her from his grip. "Now you suddenly care about what I do because you're under hot water? Where's your precious Shikahime?" Naomi walked outside with Shikaniku in tow to witness a young man and woman making out near the restaurant. Upon closer inspection, the two were the couple that Naomi was just talking to Shikaniku about. "I wonder how much of this was part of the rumor... Shikaniku..." stated Naomi before Shikaniku personally addressed the situation. As Shik pulled Sumire off, Naomi eyed Katoku. "Katoku Hatake... Son of Kakashi Hatake. You should really have more respect for your family name. Do try to act more moderate in public, okay?" she asked of him before looking back at Sumire and hearing a loud slap. At that moment, Naomi had witnessed Sumire smack fire into Shikaniku's being with such strength. "This is quite embarrassing..." Naomi noted, just standing by quietly. She would soon provide input after Shikaniku gave some of his own. The instance her hand collided against his face, Shikaniku was forced onto the ground. "Your sister," Shikaniku mumbled, as he still-fully remained on the dusty earth. Then, in a maelstrom of fury he erupted onto his legs. "I can tell you where your sister isn't! She isn't sitting on the lap of a whore's son. She isn't dishonoring her family name by sucking the lips off of a man in the public. Children walk by here, Sumire!?" He glared into her eyes with a fiery passion. "You have to understand that your actions have consequences. You're not a little teenager, as much as you wish yourself to believe. You're not Shikahime, so stop acting like a little girl and grow the fuck up already. Just because you were...spoiled," Shikaniku hated that word. What type of a man would refuse his children anything if he could afford it? "Doesn't mean you to have a be a brat, Sumire." Katoku stood in attention while in the presence of the high ranking officials. As much as he desired ti try and help resolve the father daughter squabble, he assumed it would've been best for him to remain in the back ground. Even with Shikaniku's insults toward the young man's mother, Katoku retained his composure -- lightly touch Sumire's shoulder to offer some comfort. Sumire scoffed, flipping her hair to show Shikaniku's words remained ineffective against her rebellious demeanor. "I'm very glad you made yourself clear how far beneath I am when compared to Shikahime." Sumire said, fighting through her cracking voice. Through she attempted to hide her emotions with a strong face, she there was a deeper struggle present with Sumire's conscience than she let show. "In fact, I no longer want to be apart of your family. That way you won't have to concern yourself with my actions, Shikaniku." Sumire spit, refusing to address the man as her father. "Good day, to you." Observing the situation first hand, Naomi took note of the stress the situation was putting on everyone present, even herself, as she didn't enjoy seeing such situations occur. Taking note of how they talked to one another, Naomi put it aside as she continued her observation. While she could see why Shikaniku was as harsh as he was, she could also see why Sumire acted the way she did. "I'll see how this turns out before intervening" Naomi thought to herself as she looked Sumire's way. He planted his hand against her cheek as he spoke. "Sumire, you're not below Shikahime," he continued, as his the drastic shift in his tone became ever so present. "You're the elder sibling. You must learn to conduct yourself in public; no one wants to sit their and watch anyone sucking face in public. You know how much it cost to pay off the media from revealing the evidence they had of you and Katoku on the Hokage Monument, which in truth is a crime they could charge you for." He sighed. "I love you just as much as Shikahime; afterall, you're an excellent shinobi and a Jōnin at twenty five years old, a feat that most shinobi themselves can't claim, but you need to come to realize the consequences of your actions." Turning his attention towards Katoku, Shikaniku faced him directly. It was an evident difference in his opinion of his own daughter and this man. "You, boy," He started, "Need to leave Sumire alone. I refuse to let her get mixed up in your family's disturbing game." Sumire's mind had long since muted Shikaniku's voice -- bringing every word the man had spoken to land on deaf ears. Sumire's visage curled into a frown under her father's touch, dragging her intense violet gaze to meet his light-hearted stare. She jerked her away from his hand, turning to swing her long blonde hair into the man's face. "You don't care about me." The woman was suddenly stopped by the touch of her lover. "Sumire, you should stop." He began, resting his hand in her cheek. "Out of respect for your father's wishes, we shouldn't see each other anymore. As much as I hate to do this, I cannot stand between you and your father any longer." The words came like a stab to the chest, retracting the knife and repeating the cruel offense over and over. Sumire's anger gone within a instant, replaced by a more confused expression. She wanted to speak but was unable to gather up her words. The man would then turn away from the group after respectfully bowing to Naomi and Shikaniku, leaving Sumire a broken hearted mess. It was an inevitable action, as her world shattered into millions of pieces, being filled with mixed emotion of anger and sadness -- her eyes began to leak, tears building in potency as they streamed down her face. She reached out, tugging on Katoku's arm from dear life. "But, Katoku, I am with child." Shikaniku's eyes shook with terror. "You're...?" He grabbed his heart as he stumbled backwards. "You're...?" He repeated dumbfounded. He looked up at Sumire, and with a hysterical smile, he spoke, "But, that's okay. Don't freak out! Shikahime is a medical ninja, she can have it removed! Everything will be fine, darling, I promise." An obvious silence succeeded his statement. The reality of the situation sunk in. "Oh, my god."